Endless Love
by Claona
Summary: Fred and George had became one at their 4th year. They experienced such beautiful moment but they knew it wasn't wrong. It was right for themselves. Rated M and MA. (Sorry. I'm suck at Summary but please check :'3)


*Title: Endless love.

*Pairing: FredXGeorge (Twincest)

*7th year.

(It's my friend's fault. She let me watch Harry Potter 5 and 6 again. She knew I would think of something later. And English is not my Native Language.)

Orange-head teens were running all around the green cornfields, laughing and smiling. They had gotten far away from their home. The sun was bright and there were no clouds around the blue sky. The 1 cm taller orange-head jumped on the 1 cm smaller orange-head. Both of them slipped down to the green grasses. They were still laughing. They coughed of too much laughter and the younger boy started to hiccup. ''You're like a baby, George!'' The older boy brushed the other boy's hairs fast. ''Stop that!'' The younger boy laughed with the older boy. Both of them looked at each other with their green eyes. They were still smiling. ''Fred… Do you really think I'm handsome?'' George's smile gotten softer than before, he was mostly nervous about his question. Fred put his hand to George's jaw-line and cheek. He rubbed the cheek with his thumb lowly. Fred got closer to his little brother, and then smiled lowly. Their nose almost pressed together, closing their eyes. Then their breath had gotten a bit heavy while they touched themselves around their necks and heads.

''You're very beautiful and very handsome… And you always will be.'' Fred nearly pressed his lips against his twin's lips. Both of them got excited while nearly kissing with each other. ''Freddie… We made a promise…'' George pressed his lips on his big brother's lips but they weren't kissing at all. ''We can break it once… Nobody will see us. It's completely invisible, we're in the cornfield, Georgie…'' Fred moved his hand down to George's chest from his cheek. They finally started a French-kiss. They started to make-out roughly, touching themselves more than before. George rolled on top of his twin brother, moaning lowly. He moaned more when his twin brother started to rub George's buttock. George started to unbutton his own shirt. When he done unbuttoning it, he only left it open. He had done the same thing for his twin brother. They kept kissing while unbuttoning George's pants. ''Rub yourself while I'm watching…'' Fred let his lustful voice out. He wished to watch his little brother masturbate in front of him. He putted his hand to his own crotch then yanked his half-erected cock out.

George started to rub his own cock in front of his twin brother. Fred rocked his lap lowly up at George's buttock, teasing him, wanted him to get harder. George putted his left hand on Fred's right leg. He started to rub himself a bit faster. His lustful face showed more. Fred's chest and belly was ready to be splattered by his twin brother's seed. Fred's erected cock poked George's buttock. George smiled; felt his brother really loved him. His brother was able to erect from watching his little brother masturbating. ''You coming for me?'' Fred looked to his brother's eyes deeply. George looked back to his brother's eyes. ''Yeah…'' George moaned lowly, biting his lower lip after he licked his lips. His other eye closed then came to his brother's chest and belly. ''Oh yeah… Beautiful as usual, Georgie. Your show's amazing. I'll get you your reward for it. You know what I'm thinking.'' ''Fuck me hardcore?'' George smiled all guilty. He hadn't been fucked hardcore because there might be people around Hogwarts.

''You guessed right. That would be our first, right?'' Fred rolled on top of George, kissing him deeply. He was already erected so there was no need for his twin to suck him. He pulled George's pant down then unbuttoned his own pants. He yanked his hard as a rock cock out. George got ready, knowing which position they were at. ''That would be our first indeed.'' George lifted his own legs up then kissed his twin brother. ''Which do you want? Sudden hardcore or slow hardcore?'' Fred kissed his twin brother again, moaning softly. ''Do what you wanna do, Freddie.'' George moaned out Fred's name. He was still erected. ''How about a surprise?'' George grinned while kissing his twin brother. ''I liked that.'' Fred pushed inside slowly then slammed it in. George moaned by surprise. He was already surprised by his twin brother. It used to be slow and romantic while they were at Hogwarts. Fred slammed three times fast then started to fuck him slow and deep, preparing George's anus to be fucked hardcore. George clung on his brother while moaning. It was so deep. Fred slammed many times again. George nearly screamed, drooling lowly. Fred got slow again, kissing his twin deeply. Their moans were so deep and they breathe heavily through their noses. Fred got fast again but he wasn't slamming his twin. ''Fred! More..! More!''

Fred started to fuck his brother deeply; he had putted all of his cock inside his brother. Fred got slow, he wanted to save his strength for later. Both of them panted while pressing their foreheads together. George was being fucked in a normal speed. George kissed his brother's neck deeply then bit it. Fred chuckled lowly, enjoying George's 'a little bit of pain' love. They kissed again deeply. Fred broke the kiss; covered George's lips with his hand then started to fuck him so fast and hard. The slamming sound was loud, but George's mumble was a bit louder. He closed his eyes, ached his back then grabbed Fred's shirt hard. He got erected again immediately because of the feeling. He was screaming inside his mouth. Fred kept slamming into his twin hardcore. Fred stopped then uncovered George's mouth. George moaned out softly and lowly. He could still feel how good it had felt. He panted more than his twin lover. ''Bend over…'' Fred whispered nearly George's ear after he pulled out. George did as he was told. He was bending over, aching his back, wanted to give his twin a great view. ''Bloody hell, Georgie…'' Fred putted his hand on his brother's buttock cheek then rubbed it softly.

''You're so beautiful like this.'' Fred rubbed his twin's buttocks softly. He was teasing his little brother since he knew his little brother always liked it. George was moaning lowly while he was being rubbed on his buttock-cheek and cock. The older brother kissed his little brother's back many times, tickling him a bit in the spot. ''F-Fred… Fuck me… Please…'' George moaned lowly. He was getting too lustful, getting tired of waiting for his twin to enter him. ''You want it badly, don't you?'' Fred rubbed his cock on George's anus but he wasn't in yet. He was still teasing him. ''I want it… badly you dirty git… Fuck me already… I want you to fuck me hard…'' George looked behind to his twin lover. Fred grinned evilly then put the tip inside.

''Like that?'' Fred kissed George's back again, that time he love-bit it. ''Yeah…!'' George putted his forehead to the ground, moaned lowly. ''Fred… Please… Please!'' George clenched his teeth, close his eyes roughly. Fred slammed his hips into his little brother. George cried out of pleasure. ''Your hole's amazing, Georgie…'' Fred moaned lowly next to George's neck. George smiled lowly. He moaned out all of the sudden, his twin was already thrusting deep and hard. His mouth was covered again by Fred's hand. He didn't stopped fucking him fast. George breathed through his nose hardly, moaning inside his mouth loudly. Fred's moan was a lot lower than his brother's. But he enjoyed how much George liked it. He kept fucking him fast and hard until they both climaxed together.

They lay on the green grasses and talked about other stuff. George was wrapping his arm around Fred's torso. They were mostly talking about hilarious times like when they messed with their big brother, Percy. Fred remembered when they locked Percy inside the Pyramid. Also the time when they messed up Harry's cousin's tongue. Later, they relaxed peacefully. ''Freddie…'' ''Yeah?'' ''I'm glad we tried out the Love Potion on you.'' George looked up to his twin. Fred looked back smiling. He kissed his twin brother deeply, closing his eyes and pulled George closer to himself. ''Yeah… Me too.''

*Flashback*

It was their 4th year of school. Both of them were working on the love potion. They wished to mess with their big brother, Percy as usual. They thought Ron was too young for this stuff as in their mocking. They tried to mess with Percy but he was out from their house and he was the one who got the apartment. They were sitting on their bed, looking at their Love Potion. Fred looked at the Love Potion then looked to his twin. ''I'll try it.'' He said. George looked to his twin, raising his eyebrows. ''What? Who would you fall in love with?'' George questioned already. ''Come on, George. It might not work like last time so there's no need to be serious.'' Fred patted his brother's shoulder then smirked devilishly. George chuckled then stood up. He was going to the restroom. Fred drank the Love Potion half-way from the bottle. It doesn't taste much sweet or bitter. He waited in seconds but nothing had changed. Fred sighed deeply. That was another failure after 3 times of trying the Love Potions. George walked outside the bathroom and he looked at Fred. ''Well? How did it go?'' George walked to the bed and sat on it.

''It's no good. It's not working again. I don't feel different.'' Fred looked to his twin brother with disappointed face. He was kind of pouting like a kid. George sighed lowly. He was sure he mixed the ingredients better than before. ''I kind of hate potions.'' ''Me too, George.'' George put his palm to his own jaw-line then sighed deeply. He was thinking that what had caused him to unsuccessful. ''Maybe we just need to drop the Love Potion. It's getting annoying.''

Fred looked to his twin brother. He looked at his twin in seconds. ''What?'' George looked to his brother and asked his twin brother with confused expression. Fred smiled brightly. ''Excuse me, Mister. I believe I've met you before. Wasn't it in 15 years ago?'' Fred tried to kiss his twin brother but George immediately fell back to the floor. ''Fred! What are you doing?!'' George stood up and walked backwards. Fred stood up too and he was walking after his brother. ''Your hand is so soft as usual.'' George lifted his other eyebrow when his twin took his hand before his words. George's back pressed up against the wall. Fred putted his hands on the wall, unable to let George escape. Fred nearly pressed his lips on his twin but his twin ran away from him again. ''Fred! Stop messing around!'' George tried to walk outside but his arm was pulled by his twin. ''Do you know you have a sweet smell on your neck? I could sniff it all night.'' Fred pulled his twin for a hug. It was such a tight hug but George wasn't hugging back. His eyes were only wide opened and he was looking at Fred.

Fred started to kiss his twin brother's neck. His twin brother tried to pull off of his twin but it wasn't working. ''Bloody hell, Fred! G-Get off me!'' George was nearly smiling but he was somehow nervous. He never saw his twin like that before. He was rather surprised. It wasn't a bad feeling, it was a new feeling. ''My dear twin baby brother. I will kiss you all night long!'' George tried to pull off again but his twin won't let him go. He finally kissed his little twin brother deeply. His twin brother's eyes were only wide opened and he wasn't kissing back. 'OK. He is NOT messing around.' George thought for himself. He finally started to think the Love Potion worked, but the weird thing that a sibling can fell in love with a sibling. George closed his eyes tightly, blushing deeply. Fred was still kissing him and it got deeper than before. He squeezed his twin's buttock cheeks. George finally managed to get off of his twin brother. He ran for the door but Fred jumped on him. Both of them were on the ground and George was crawling to the door.

''Fred, George. Dinner's almost rea—'' Once the door opened, George putted his hand to his big brother's leg. It was Percy and he was looking at them. Fred was nuzzling George's legs while holding tight of them. ''Percy! Help!'' George wrapped his arms around Percy's legs, laughing a bit. ''What's going on here?'' Percy tried to let George go and he was looking at Fred. ''I love you so much, George. We'll get married and adopt many babies and raise them like our own!'' Fred giggled like a school-girl, smiling brightly. ''We were making Love Potion and it actually worked! He tested it on but we forgot he have to look at any picture of her if we will try the Love Potion! He saw me first!'' George tried to get off of Fred's grip and it wasn't much helping. ''Bill! BILL! Help me out here!'' Percy yelled out. Bill was visiting his family for 2 weeks.

Percy tried to pull Fred off of George. ''Come on Fred! You can't fall in love with your own twin brother!'' Percy tried harder but Fred was pain in the ass to let go. ''Don't let them take me away from you, George! I love you!'' Fred pulled George. Now he was on George's torso and hugging him tightly. Bill was finally there and he looked down on them. ''What in the bloody hell is going on here?'' Bill asked. ''I'll explain later but please get Fred off of me!'' George burst into laugh. He enjoyed seeing his twin like that.

* * *

Percy and Bill were holding Fred down to the chair, Fred had rope around his torso to the chair, while George tried to find where they got the Love Potion's cure on the store. They found the excuse that their big brother wouldn't stop loving a stranger. Then they got that potion. George found it and he quickly ran to his brothers. ''What were you two thinking anyways?'' Percy sighed after he asked. ''Well… We wanted to try it on our own, like making it on our own. It's challenge.'' George opened the bottle but the smell was strong. ''G-Go get pumpkin juice!'' Bill waved his hand like he wanted the scent away. George came downstairs and took one glass. He took the Pumpkin juice then ran upstairs again. ''Fred? Dinner's almost ready, tell George that.'' Their mother saw George coming upstairs and she definitely got wrong again. ''I'll tell him that.'' George was used to it.

Once George got inside, he quickly pour the juice down to the glass then mix with it with the potion which will cure Fred. He walked to them then looked to Fred. ''If you drink this, you will feel better.'' George putted the edge of the class next to Fred's lips. ''If you kiss me I'll drink it, beautiful.'' George looked to Percy. Percy's eyes were wide opened and Bill looked confused. ''No. Brothers don't kiss.'' George smiled lowly. ''We just did in few minutes ago.'' ''YOU kissed me. I DIDN'T kiss YOU.'' Percy and Bill looked at themselves then back to George. ''What?!'' Both of them nearly yelled. ''It wasn't my fault! He kissed me!'' George looked away from them in embarrassment. He tried to let Fred drink again but Fred kept repeating that he won't drink until he got a kiss from his dear twin. George sighed deeply then kissed his twin brother with only smack. ''Fully, Georgie…'' Fred's face expression looked wanted more than just a smack. He was looking at his twin brother all deeply.

George looked to Percy and Bill. Bill and Percy looked back. Percy rolled his eyes then looked to his little brother again. ''Just… Just make it over with! Bill and I WON'T tell mum.'' Once Percy said they ''WON'T'' tell their mother, he looked at Bill all seriously. He was trying to make Bill understand. Bill looked to Percy then back to George. ''Yeah… I agree. Unless if you want to keep him like this all day and let mum and dad find out.'' Bill cleared his throat after he said it. He was rather pissed off but also surprised that he agreed. George kneeled there in front of his twin, mouth half-open. ''Then keep others away!'' Once George finished his words, Percy and Bill walked outside quickly. ''This might take long since I don't wa-'' ''We know! We'll keep them downstairs.'' Bill and Percy walked downstairs after they answered their brother. George looked to his twin brother, clearing his throat.

* * *

**Well. That's all I wrote in 3 days ago. I hope you enjoy it! Have a nice day! :D**


End file.
